Numerous activities, such as competitive athletics, place particularized demands upon the depth perception abilities of an individual. While anaglyphic systems to present three-dimensional images to an individual have long been known, those systems have suffered from poor optics and/or limited image filtering capabilities. Other known systems, such as LCD eyewear used in conjunction with a synchronized display device, have been expensive and cumbersome.